Dusk
by liv4volleyball93
Summary: Nessie's story following Breaking Dawn.
1. Prologue

I reread Breaking Dawn again and started imagining what would happen in the future. So here it goes...but first, let's look back at the last chapter in Breaking Dawn.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and her publisher.

Prologue

"So it was a combination of things there at the end, but what it really boiled down to was… Bella," Edward was explaining. Our family and our two remaining guests sat in the Cullens' great room while the forest turned black outside the tall windows.

Vladimir and Stefan had vanished before we'd stopped celebrating. They were extremely disappointed in the way things had turned out, but Edward said that they'd enjoyed the Volturi's cowardice almost enough to make up for their frustration.

Benjamin and Tia were quick to follow after Amun and Kebi, anxious to let them know the outcome of the conflict; I was sure we would see them again—Benjamin and Tia, at least. None of the nomads lingered. Peter and Charlotte had a short conversation with Jasper, and then they were gone, too.

The reunited Amazons had been anxious to return home as well—they had a difficult time being away from their beloved rain forest—though they were more reluctant to leave than some of the others.

"You must bring the child to see me," Zafrina had insisted. "Promise me, young one."

Nessie had pressed her hand to my neck, pleading as well.

"Of course, Zafrina," I'd agreed.

"We shall be great friends, my Nessie," the wild woman had declared before leaving with her sisters.

The Irish coven continued the exodus.

"Well done, Siobhan," Carlisle complimented her as they said goodbye.

"Ah, the power of wishful thinking," she answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

And then she was serious. "Of course, this isn't over. The Volturi won't forgive what happened here."

Edward was the one to answer that. "They've been seriously shaken; their confidence is shattered. But, yes, I'm sure they'll recover from the blow someday. And then . . ." His eyes tightened. "I imagine they'll try to pick us off separately."

"Alice will warn us when they intend to strike," Siobhan said in a sure voice. "And we'll gather again. Perhaps the time will come when our world is ready to be free of the Volturi altogether."

"That time may come," Carlisle replied. "If it does, we'll stand together."

"Yes, my friend, we will," Siobhan agreed. "And how can we fail, when _I _will it otherwise?" She let out a great peal of laughter.

"Exactly," Carlisle said. He and Siobhan embraced, and then he shook Liam's hand. "Try to find Alistair and tell him what happened. I'd hate to think of him hiding under a rock for the next decade."

Siobhan laughed again. Maggie hugged both Nessie and me, and then the Irish coven was gone.

The Denalis were the last to leave, Garrett with them—as he would be from now on, I was fairly sure. The atmosphere of celebration was too much for Tanya and Kate. They needed time to grieve for their lost sister.

Huilen and Nahuel were the ones who stayed, though I had expected those last two to go back with the Amazons. Carlisle was deep in fascinated conversation with Huilen; Nahuel sat close beside her, listening while Edward told the rest of us the story of the conflict as only he knew it.

"Alice gave Aro the excuse he needed to get out of the fight. If he hadn't been so terrified of Bella, he probably would have gone ahead with their original plan."

"Terrified?" I said skeptically. "Of _me_?"

He smiled at me with a look I didn't entirely recognize—it was tender, but also awed and even exasperated. "When will you ever see yourself clearly?" he said softly. Then he spoke louder, to the others as well as to me. "The Volturi haven't fought a fair fight in about twenty-five hundred years. And they've never, never fought one where they were at a disadvantage. Especially since they gained Jane and Alec, they've only been involved with unopposed slaughterings.

"You should have seen how we looked to them! Usually, Alec cuts off all sense and feeling from their victims while they go through the charade of a counsel. That way, no one can run when the verdict is given. But there we stood, ready, waiting, outnumbering them, with gifts of our own while their gifts were rendered useless by Bella. Aro knew that with Zafrina on our side, they would be the blind ones when the battle commenced. I'm sure our numbers would have been pretty severely decimated, but _they _were sure that theirs would be, too. There was even a good possibility that they would lose. They've never dealt with that possibility before. They didn't deal with it well today."

"Hard to feel confident when you're surrounded by horse-sized wolves," Emmett laughed, poking Jacob's arm.

Jacob flashed a grin at him.

"It was the wolves that stopped them in the first place," I said.

"Sure was," Jacob agreed.

"Absolutely," Edward agreed. "That was another sight they've never seen. The true Children of the Moon rarely move in packs, and they are never much in control of themselves. Sixteen enormous regimented wolves was a surprise they weren't prepared for. Caius is actually terrified of werewolves. He almost lost a fight with one a few thousand years ago and never got over it."

"So there are _real _werewolves?" I asked. "With the full moon and silver bullets and all that?"

Jacob snorted. "_Real_. Does that make me imaginary?"

"You know what I mean."

"Full moon, yes," Edward said. "Silver bullets, no—that was just another one of those myths to make humans feel like they had a sporting chance. There aren't very many of them left. Caius has had them hunted into near extinction."

"And you never mentioned this because…?"

"It never came up."

I rolled my eyes, and Alice laughed, leaning forward—she was tucked under Edward's other arm—to wink at me.

I glared back.

I loved her insanely, of course. But now that I'd had a chance to realize that she was really home, that her defection was only a ruse because Edward had to believe that she'd abandoned us, I was beginning to feel pretty irritated with her.

Alice had some explaining to do.

Alice sighed. "Just get it off your chest, Bella."

"How could you do that to me, Alice?"

"It was necessary."

"Necessary!" I exploded. "You had me totally convinced that we were all going to die! I've been a wreck for weeks."

"It might have gone that way," she said calmly. "In which case you needed to be prepared to save Nessie."

Instinctively, I held Nessie—asleep now on my lap—tighter in my arms.

"But you knew there were other ways, too," I accused. "You knew there was hope. Did it ever occur to you that you could have told me everything? I know Edward had to think we were at a dead end for Aro's sake, but you could have told _me_."

She looked at me speculatively for a moment. "I don't think so," she said. "You're just not that good an actress."

"This was about my _acting skills_?"

"Oh, take it down an octave, Bella. Do you have any idea how _complicated _this was to set up? I couldn't even be sure that someone like Nahuel existed—all I knew was that I would be looking for something I couldn't see! Try to imagine searching for a blind spot—not the easiest thing I've ever done. Plus we had to send back the key witnesses, like we weren't in enough of a hurry. And then keeping my eyes open all the time in case you decided to throw me any more instructions. At some point you're going to have to tell me what exactly is in Rio. Before any of _that_, I had to try to see every trick the Volturi might come in with and give you what few clues I could so you would be ready for their strategy, and I only had just a few hours to trace out all the possibilities. Most of all, I had to make sure you'd all believe that I was ditching out on you, because Aro had to be positive that you had nothing left up your sleeves or he never would have committed to an out the way he did. And if you think I didn't feel like a schmuck—"

"Okay, okay!" I interrupted. "Sorry! I know it was rough for you, too. It's just that… well, I missed you like crazy, Alice. Don't do that to me again."

Alice's trilling laugh rang through the room, and we all smiled to hear that music once more. "I missed you, too, Bella. So forgive me, and try to be satisfied with being the superhero of the day."

Everyone else laughed now, and I ducked my face into Nessie's hair, embarrassed.

Edward went back to analyzing every shift of intention and control that had happened in the meadow today, declaring that it was my shield that had made the Volturi run away with their tails between their legs. The way everyone looked at me made me uncomfortable. Even Edward. It was like I had grown a hundred feet during the course of the morning. I tried to ignore the impressed looks, mostly keeping my eyes on Nessie's sleeping face and Jacob's unchanged expression. I would always be just Bella to him, and that was a relief.

The hardest stare to ignore was also the most confusing one.

It wasn't like this half-human, half-vampire Nahuel was used to thinking of me in a certain way. For all he knew, I went around routing attacking vampires every day and the scene in the meadow had been nothing unusual at all. But the boy never took his eyes off me. Or maybe he was looking at Nessie. That made me uncomfortable, too.

He couldn't be oblivious to the fact that Nessie was the only female of his kind that wasn't his half-sister.

I didn't think this idea had occurred to Jacob yet. I kind of hoped it wouldn't soon. I'd had enough fighting to last me for a while.

Eventually, the others ran out of questions for Edward, and the discussion dissolved into a bunch of smaller conversations.

I felt oddly tired. Not sleepy, of course, but just like the day had been long enough. I wanted some peace, some normality. I wanted Nessie in her own bed; I wanted the walls of my own little home around me.

I looked at Edward and felt for a moment like I could read _his _mind. I could see he felt exactly the same way. Ready for some peace.

"Should we take Nessie . . .?"

"That's probably a good idea," he agreed quickly. "I'm sure she didn't sleep soundly last night, what with all the snoring."

He grinned at Jacob.

Jacob rolled his eyes and then yawned. "It's been a while since I slept in a bed. I bet my dad would get a kick out of having me under his roof again."

I touched his cheek. "Thank you, Jacob."

"Anytime, Bella. But you already know that."

He got up, stretched, kissed the top of Nessie's head, and then the top of mine.

Finally, he punched Edward's shoulder. "See you guys tomorrow. I guess things are going to be kind of boring now, aren't they?"

"I fervently hope so," Edward said.

We got up when he was gone; I shifted my weight carefully so that Nessie was never jostled. I was deeply grateful to see her getting a sound sleep. So much weight had been on her tiny shoulders. It was time she got to be a child again—protected and secure. A few more years of childhood.

The idea of peace and security reminded me of someone who didn't have those feelings all the time.

"Oh, Jasper?" I asked as we turned for the door.

Jasper was sandwiched tight in between Alice and Esme, somehow seeming more central to the family picture than usual. "Yes, Bella?"

"I'm curious—why is J. Jenks scared stiff by just the sound of your name?"

Jasper chuckled. "It's just been my experience that some kinds of working relationships are better motivated by fear than by monetary gain."

I frowned, promising myself that I would take over that working relationship from now on and spare J the heart attack that was surely on the way.

We were kissed and hugged and wished a good night to our family. The only off note was Nahuel again, who looked intently after us, as if he wished he could follow.

Once we were across the river, we walked barely faster than human speed, in no hurry, holding hands. I was sick of being under a deadline, and I just wanted to take my time. Edward must have felt the same.

"I have to say, I'm thoroughly impressed with Jacob right now," Edward told me.

"The wolves make quite an impact, don't they?"

"That's not what I mean. Not once today did he think about the fact that, according to Nahuel, Nessie will be fully matured in just six and a half years."

I considered that for a minute. "He doesn't see her that way. He's not in a hurry for her to grow up. He just wants her to be happy."

"I know. Like I said, impressive. It goes against the grain to say so, but she could do worse."

I frowned. "I'm not going to think about that for approximately six and a half more years."

Edward laughed and then sighed. "Of course, it looks like he'll have some competition to worry about when the time comes."

My frown deepened. "I noticed. I'm grateful to Nahuel for today, but all the staring was a little weird. I don't care if she is the only half-vampire he's not related to."

"Oh, he wasn't staring at her—he was staring at you."

That's what it had seemed like… but that didn't make any sense. "Why would he do that?"

"Because you're alive," he said quietly.

"You lost me."

"All his life," he explained, "—and he's fifty years older than I am—"

"Decrepit," I interjected.

He ignored me. "He's always thought of himself as an evil creation, a murderer by nature. His sisters all killed their mothers as well, but they thought nothing of it. Joham raised them to think of the humans as animals, while they were gods. But Nahuel was taught by Huilen, and Huilen loved her sister more than anyone else. It shaped his whole perspective. And, in some ways, he truly hated himself."

"That's so sad," I murmured.

"And then he saw the three of us—and realized for the first time that just because he is half immortal, it doesn't mean he is inherently evil. He looks at me and sees… what his father should have been."

"You _are _fairly ideal in every way," I agreed.

He snorted and then was serious again. "He looks at you and sees the life his mother should have had."

"Poor Nahuel," I murmured, and then sighed because I knew I would never be able to think badly of him after this, no matter how uncomfortable his stare made me.

"Don't be sad for him. He's happy now. Today, he's finally begun to forgive himself."

I smiled for Nahuel's happiness and then thought that today belonged to happiness. Though Irina's sacrifice was a dark shadow against the white light, keeping the moment from perfection, the joy was impossible to deny. The life I'd fought for was safe again. My family was reunited. My daughter had a beautiful future stretching out endlessly in front of her. Tomorrow I would go see my father; he would see that the fear in my eyes had been replaced with joy, and he would be happy, too. Suddenly, I was sure that I wouldn't find him there alone. I hadn't been as observant as I might have been in the last few weeks, but in this moment it was like I'd known all along. Sue would be with Charlie—the werewolves' mom with the vampire's dad—and he wouldn't be alone anymore. I smiled widely at this new insight.

But most significant in this tidal wave of happiness was the surest fact of all: I was with Edward. Forever.

Not that I'd want to repeat the last several weeks, but I had to admit they'd made me appreciate what I had more than ever.

The cottage was a place of perfect peace in the silver-blue night. We carried Nessie to her bed and gently tucked her in. She smiled as she slept.

I took Aro's gift from around my neck and tossed it lightly into the corner of her room. She could play with it if she wished; she liked sparkly things.

Edward and I walked slowly to our room, swinging our arms between us.

"A night for celebrations," he murmured, and he put his hand under my chin to lift my lips to his.

"Wait," I hesitated, pulling away.

He looked at me in confusion. As a general rule, I didn't pull away. Okay, it was more than a general rule. This was a first.

"I want to try something," I informed him, smiling slightly at his bewildered expression.

I put my hands on both sides of his face and closed my eyes in concentration. I hadn't done very well with this when Zafrina had tried to teach me before, but I knew my shield better now. I understood the part that fought against separation from me, the automatic instinct to preserve self above all else.

It still wasn't anywhere near as easy as shielding other people along with myself. I felt the elastic recoil again as my shield fought to protect me. I had to strain to push it entirely away from me; it took all of my focus.

"Bella!" Edward whispered in shock.

I knew it was working then, so I concentrated even harder, dredging up the specific memories I'd saved for this moment, letting them flood my mind, and hopefully his as well.

Some of the memories were not clear—dim human memories, seen through weak eyes and heard through weak ears: the first time I'd seen his face… the way it felt when he'd held me in the meadow… the sound of his voice through the darkness of my faltering consciousness when he'd saved me from James… his face as he waited under a canopy of flowers to marry me… every precious moment from the island… his cold hands touching our baby through my skin…

And the sharp memories, perfectly recalled: his face when I'd opened my eyes to my new life, to the endless dawn of immortality… that first kiss… that first night…

His lips, suddenly fierce against mine, broke my concentration.

With a gasp, I lost my grip on the struggling weight I was holding away from myself. It snapped back like stressed elastic, protecting my thoughts once again.

"Oops, lost it!" I sighed.

"I _heard _you," he breathed. "How? How did you do that?"

"Zafrina's idea. We practiced with it a few times."

He was dazed. He blinked twice and shook his head.

"Now you know," I said lightly, and shrugged. "No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

"You're almost right." He smiled, his eyes still a little wider than usual. "I know of just one exception."

"Liar."

He started to kiss me again, but then stopped abruptly.

"Can you do it again?" he wondered.

I grimaced. "It's very difficult."

He waited, his expression eager.

"I can't keep it up if I'm even the slightest bit distracted," I warned him.

"I'll be good," he promised.

I pursed my lips, my eyes narrowing. Then I smiled.

I pressed my hands to his face again, hefted the shield right out of my mind, and then started in where I'd left off—with the crystal-clear memory of the first night of my new life… lingering on the details.

I laughed breathlessly when his urgent kiss interrupted my efforts again.

"Damn it," he growled, kissing hungrily down the edge of my jaw.

"We have plenty of time to work on it," I reminded him.

"Forever and forever and forever," he murmured.

"That sounds exactly right to me."

And then we continued into our perfect little cottage and aura of euphoria.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Introductions

After the Volturi left, the happiness continued. Renesmee was now free to grow up in safety, free from any foreign dangers. Our family had grown used to Jacob being around our little Nessie. (I now called her that, too, despite my original aversion. Renesmee seemed to like the nickname, so I called her Nessie to make her happy.)

Rosalie still didn't like the smell, but she was becoming better with the whole Jacob imprinting.

Edward and I enjoyed our time together. It was so short ago that we had thought we would have lost each other forever. Ah forever. The word was so beautiful to me.

And as the time passed, my power only grew stronger. I had finally managed to learn to stretch back my shield without even really trying, allowing Edward to access my mind's thoughts. Just the same, I could stretch it farther to protect my loved ones. Not that I needed to.

Renesmee's power also grew stronger. She could now show her thoughts even without touch.

"Momma when am I going to get to see Grandpa Charlie again?" Renesmee asked. "I miss him. Are we ever going to go back and visit Forks again?"

She enjoyed Charlie's company just as much as I did. She acted her physical age around him now. It was too much of a hassle to hide the fact that Nessie was the size of a seventeen-year-old when technically she was only six-and-a-half. Edward and I were having a tough time learning to let go of our little baby. We did not have enough time with her. Soon enough, Jacob would be claiming her and taking her away from us. It was inevitable, since both of them could barely stay away from the other for a few minutes at the most.

We had moved from Forks to New Hampshire a few years back when Renesmee was still only three years old (physically nine). Our new home was exactly like the one in Forks, just bigger. Edward and I had our own little cottage in the forest, not too far off. It was different and not as magical as the one back in Forks, but it served its purpose. In the fall, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and I would go back to school. Edward still wanted me to go to college, even though I now had all the time in the world to study. Meanwhile, Nessie would be home-schooled by Esme and Carlisle. Although her growing had considerably slowed down, an outsider would be able to tell that she was changing a little too fast. Jacob would also stay with Nessie and learn from Esme and Carlisle.

Also, in the fall, Zafrina and the Amazonian coven and Nahuel would come to visit. Of course, Nessie didn't know it yet. It was planned to be a surprise for her seventh birthday. The birthday that Edward and I dreaded, since it would mean Nessie would be fully matured.

"Honey, you very well know that we can't go back to Forks for a while. In fact, we probably can't ever go back. Your father and I can no longer pretend to be in our twenties. It would raise suspicions. I'm sorry, sweetie. You know how much I wish to go back too," I replied.

"Can Grandpa Charlie visit us here then?" Nessie pleaded. She sounded desperate.

"We can ask, but I doubt it. He and Sue must still be redecorating their house." When Sue's husband, Harry Clearwater, died of a heart attack, Charlie and Sue became very close. The two wed during our last year in Forks. I was happy to see my father finally get over my mom. Renee and Phil still lived in Jacksonville, Florida, living happily under the sun. "Honey, what's wrong? Is there something bothering you? You can always talk to me, you know."

"No, nothing's wrong. I just miss him. A lot."

"Me too." I walked over to her and hugged my daughter. It was the only comfort I could give her now. Where was Jasper when you needed him? All of the boys went on a hunting trip to the state park, so they would not be home for a few more hours. Jacob was with them too, surprisingly. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme had decided to go on a spa day. I stayed home with Nessie, hoping to make the most of the time that we had left together.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, until Edward, Jasper, and Jacob burst into the cottage, nearly breaking the door off its hinges.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked apprehensively, as I felt waves of calmness drift towards me and my daughter.

"Nothing. Can't a mother and her daughter hug each other in their own home, without the door being knocked off its hinges?" I asked, pointing to the now crooked door.

"Ooh, sorry. Alice called and said she saw Nessie crying and you look like you were about to break down," Edward apologized, drifting towards me, pulling me into a hug.

I leaned closer to him and stretched my lips towards his. I pulled my shield back and thought about how much I loved the person now in my arms. _I love you so much. I missed you. I wish I could have gone with you,_ I thought.

"I was just about to go crazy without you, love," Edward replied, in a dreamy voice. He loved it when he could hear my thoughts. He bent down and returned my kiss. Soon enough, we were wrapped in our own little world.

"Get a room," Jacob and Nessie said at the same time. Edward and I simply laughed, finally breaking away from each other. We kept our hands intertwined though. I needed him, just as much as Edward needed me.

"Ugh. Calm down, you two. By the way, where's Alice? She should have been back by now," Jasper added.

"Um. I didn't hear them come back, but if she did, she would probably be behind one of the computers at the main house," I said. I didn't think I had heard Alice and the others come back. Or was I losing my mind?

"No, you're not losing your mind, love. Alice, Rose, and Esme are just taking the longer way home. They're on the highway now," Edward answered my thoughts. I had not realized I still had my shield pulled away from me.

"In that case, I best be heading to the main house. You two are sending so much lust, it's driving me mad," Jasper laughed.

If I was still human, I would definitely be blushing right now.

"Sorry Jasper," Edward and I both grinned repentantly at the same time.

"Yuck. Jacob, let's go up to my room," Nessie grimaced. Nessie still had no idea about Jacob imprinting on her. She had no idea that Jacob felt the same way I felt about Edward. I wondered when exactly he would tell her. She had to find out some time.

"Before you do that, Jacob can I speak to you outside please? Bella, you better come too," Edward requested in a curious tone.

"Um, sure. But didn't we just get home? Maybe this can wait," Jacob replied, a little nervous now. I could tell that Jacob thought he was in trouble of some sort.

"Don't worry, Jacob. This won't take too long. Bella just had an interesting question that I wish to address."

"Edward! Stop it. Now I can see what everybody meant about you being annoying when reading their thoughts," I retorted. Yes, I would have to be more careful about the openness of my mind for Edward. Edward laughed and kissed the top of my head, as he pulled me along to outside our front door.

I felt the unusual cool April air rush into our toasty cottage. I stepped outside, following Edward. All three of us walked until we reached a small pond and sat on nearby rocks and tree stumps. Of course, I sat next to Edward, and Jacob sat across from us. He was now sweating. Was he hiding something?

Edward apparently noticed Jacob's nervousness too. "Jacob, don't worry. You're not in any trouble whatsoever. Bella had a question for you. Go ahead, Bella."

I hesitated. Maybe this wasn't the right time. "Um, you probably already realize this Jacob, but...Nessie will soon turn seven. And you know what that means..." I started.

"Right. Fully matured," Jacob interrupted.

"So, I was wondering earlier...when exactly did you plan on telling Nessie your...um...imprinting on her?"

"Oh. That."

"Yes. That," Edward snapped. I smacked him on his arm. It was hard enough for me to ask the question, without him being angry. I didn't even know why he was angry.

"I'm not really sure yet. I don't know how to tell her. I want to do it the right way. Without hurting her or anything like that. Nessie is so special and important to me. I don't want to scare her off or anything."

I watched Edward's face, knowing that he was reading Jacob's thoughts as he spoke his words. It remained the same expression, so I knew Jacob was telling the truth.

"Well, then, please decide soon. Nessie needs to know. And soon," I said.

We then walked back to the cottage, only to find something terribly wrong. The door was broken open and was lying on the grass. Seven cloaked figures were inside our home.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Just in case you didn't see this before in my summary: I do not own Twilight or the series or the characters. I just put them into my own imagination. Stephenie Meyer owns all of these characters. _

_We then walked back to the cottage, only to find something terribly wrong. The door was broken open and was lying on the grass. Seven cloaked figures were inside our home. _

**Chapter 2- Uninvited Visitors**

"Bella! Edward! Oh my, and I'm afraid I don't know your name!" a cloaked figure spoke. As soon as the hood dropped, I could tell it was Aro. What could he possibly want from our lives now?

"Aro," I said coldly. The last time he was here, it was to kill Renesmee and my entire family. Jacob did not say a word. I saw from the corner of my eye that his hands were trembling. It was most likely best for Jacob to remain quiet, just so he would totally in control of himself.

I glanced over at Edward, and he did not seem very excited to see Aro either. I pushed my shield out to include Edward, and wondered what Aro was thinking.

"Aro, what brings you here in this area? I see you brought Caius, Marcus, Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec. This is an unusual surprise," Edward asked, even though he already knew the answer. He was helping the rest of us (Jacob, Jasper, and me) understand why the seven most dangerous members of the Volturi, the most hated vampires to our family, were standing in our cottage, as well as responding to the questions going on in my head, thus his head too since my shield was pulled back, at the moment.

"Well, Edward. I seem to remember that in some short time, your little Renesmee here will be turning seven. Making her completely matured. Therefore, I just wanted to check up on matters here," Aro declared in a nonchalant voice.

"Was it necessary to break down the door?" I seethed, glaring at the clearly unwelcome visitors. The only thing that kept me standing still was Edward's hand on my shoulder.

Felix and Demetri laughed in the background. "The door was not answered quickly enough. We are on a time constraint today," Caius stepped forward.

"Well, you have seen Renesmee. Everything is fine here, so you can leave now. We don't wish to be a nuisance if you're on a time constraint," I retorted.

"Now, now Bella. We can spare an hour or two. Our other business can wait a half hour or so," Aro tried to calm me. It was not working.

"Excuse me, Aro. I need to ask Bella a question. Bella, would you mind joining me in the other room?" Alice interrupted, appearing out of nowhere. Apparently, she had come home while Edward, Jacob, and I were out talking.

"Of course, Alice," I said, following her upstairs and into Edward and my room.

"Bella. I know you are still angry about the whole previous Volturi experience, but you really need to keep your calm down there. The Volturi are still trying to find a reason to pick a fight with us, and that is the last thing we need right now. According to my last vision as I was walking into your house, they were planning to leave five minutes after you arrived. Now, they are going to stay an extra half-hour due to your "leaving" remark. Renesmee's still in her room, right?" Alice reported in a whisper, making sure that our visitors downstairs would not be able to hear our conversation. The tone in her voice in her last question sounded extremely apprehensive.

"As far as I know, yes," I said, still very suspicious to what was going on here.

"Good. I will make sure she stays there. What you need to do is convince Aro that Renesmee is currently not home and that I am going to get her. Do you think you can manage that?" she asked.

"Okay...but do you mind explaining to me what exactly is going on here?"

"Not right now. There is not enough time. Go! They're starting to wonder where we went," Alice continued to whisper as she began pushing me down the stairs.

Within three seconds, I was at Edward's side again, addressing Aro and following Alice's orders. Thanks to her visions, she always knew what to do in times like these.

"Aro, I am terribly sorry, but Alice just informed me that Renesmee stepped out a little while ago. If you can wait, Alice agreed to go get Renesmee from her errand," I spoke in the most apologetic way I could as I returned to my family and the Volturi, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

Edward immediately caught on to our ploy. "Oh, that's right. She decided to go to the mall with a couple of her friends."

"Humph. That is a shame. I suppose we could wait a little bit, but we really must be going soon," Aro frowned.

We sat in silence for the next half hour. I noticed that during the whole visit Jacob, Jasper, Marcus, Felix, Demetri, Jane, and Alec had not said a word. That was out of character, except for Jacob who had an excuse of keeping himself in control with his anger. He was doing a better job than I was.

"Alas, forty-five minutes have gone by. I do not think we can wait any longer. I am sorry for the inconvenience we may have caused, but we will be leaving now," Aro complained.

"But we will be visiting again soon," Caius added.

"I apologize that Renesmee was out today. I am sure she would have loved seeing you all again," Edward said. Both Jacob and I snorted at the same time. It was extremely doubtful that Nessie would have liked seeing the vampires that were causing her family stress and anxiety and threatening to kill them.

None of the Volturi responded. They simply walked out the door. It was obvious that they thought we were hiding something.

I sighed as soon as they left. "That was unexpected. I thought they would not have the courage to show their faces here again for at least a century," I whined.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile and took me into his arms, kissing the top of my forehead. "Well, at least we were able to avert a crisis today. That was very lucky. I see that your acting skills have tremendously increased from before," he laughed into my hair.

With that, we walked upstairs, leaving Jasper and Jacob where they were on the couches, to where Alice was standing in the hall in front of Renesmee's room. We had some discussing to do.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I just like to play a little Cullen chess.

Chapter 3- Plans to Party

Alice was just as surprised as Edward and I were with the Volturi's visit.

"I don't know what is wrong with me! For some reason, I did not see this coming! What's wrong with me?" she whined.

"Alice, it's not your fault. You have no control of it. Just relax," I tried to assuage her.

"Bella is right, Alice. Nobody can be totally omniscient," Edward added.

"I know, but still. It feels like I'm slipping away," Alice complained.

"Hey, Alice, can you do Edward and me a favor?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Sure, Bella. Anything."

"You know that Nessie is turning seven next week, so I was wondering if you would like to do the planning for her surprise party..." I asked her.

"Of course I'll do it! I saw this one coming though, so I've already started!" Alice laughed.

"Thanks, Alice. I knew I could always count on you," I said, pulling her into a hug.

After a minute, Edward motioned for me to follow him into the other room.

"That was really nice of you to do that. I know you hate parties, but Alice definitely needed that," Edward complimented.

"Well, I think we can all use a little celebration."

"That is very true," he said, pulling me into his arms and kissing my forehead. I stood on my toes to reach his lips. Within seconds, we were oblivious to the outside world.

--------One Week Later--------------

The week passed by quickly. Alice would not tell anybody what she was planning for Nessie's party, which made me a little apprehensive. Alice even did an excellent job of blocking out Edward when she was around him. I hated surprises even more than I hated parties.

However, two days before the party, Alice slipped and forgot to block her mind from Edward. Unfortunately, she was only thinking about the guests. That part didn't really matter to me. All of our family, Jacob, Carmen, Elezear, Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, and Nahuel would all be attending our celebration. Edward also heard that Kate and Garrett had some surprise for us all. Ever since the almost-fight with the Volturi several years ago, the two had been together.

Edward and I had our own surprise for Renesmee. We decided that it would be safe enough for her to attend high school especially since we would be with her. We would enroll her in the local high school for the spring semester and would ensure that at least one member of the family would be with her at all times, just to ensure that no accidents occurred. The local story would be that Renesmee was Edward's niece, and she would be staying with us since her parents had died in a fire.

I could only imagine what Alice was up to with all of the other preparations for the party. She was even picking out our outfits. I tried calming myself by remembering her previous parties. My 18th birthday, the graduation party, the wedding ceremony, my small surprise celebration of my 19th birthday...I shuddered as I remembered my eighteenth birthday. That was not a very happy occasion. The graduation party and the wedding ceremony had been perfect. My mind lingered on my vague memory of the wedding ceremony...what a perfect day that had been. I could not even believe anymore that I did not want the wedding ceremony. I was crazy before, and now I saw the light. I only wished that I had my vampire senses that day, so the image in my head would be crystal clear, rather than the fuzziness I had to see through now.

Edward suddenly came up from behind the couch I was sitting on and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Yes, that day was perfect. If you want, we could have another wedding and recreate our first. That way you'll always remember it the way you want..." Edward suggested. I hadn't realized that I had pulled my shield back. It seemed that whenever I was deep in concentration, it slipped away involuntarily.

"Hmm...that's an interesting idea. I was just reminiscing my memories of Alice's parties. I don't want her going too overboard on this. I hate how she isn't telling us any of her plans. You know how I hate surprises. Well, for the most part, I do..."

"Don't worry, love. Alice has everything under control," Edward reassured me.

"I'm guessing she slipped again today. Yesterday you definitely were not this calm!" I laughed.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll never find out!" he teased back, coming around to sit on the couch with me. I positioned myself to rest my head on his chest, but Edward picked me up and sat me down on his lap. I surely did not mind the repositioning.

"Well. I guess I'll find out what she is planning in two days."

"What? You're giving up just like that? I was planning to enjoy tormenting you a little over what I know. Don't you want to know?"

I laughed. Yes, my curiosity was intense, but I definitely wanted to play this out a little bit. "And what exactly were you planning to make me do?"

Edward leaned forward and kissed the top of my forehead, the bridge of my nose, all the way down my face, until his lips found mine.

"You could have just asked for that. No need to torment me," I taunted him.

"Well, then, Mrs. Cullen. Will you do me the favor of kissing your husband?" he laughed back.

I waited a few minutes to make him start panicking. I gave him the impression that I actually had to think about it, when really in mind, he didn't even have to ask. Then, I locked my hands around his neck, knotting my fingers into his hair. I pulled back my shield as I kissed his lips and thought, _"Wow, I guess Rosalie and Emmett are really rubbing off on us..."_

Edward murmured into my jaw, "I certainly do understand their point of view now..."

And without a doubt, so did I. Being with Edward was the most magical feeling I had ever experienced. It was true euphoria.


	5. Chapter 4

I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. The past couple of weeks have been crazy for me, what with cotillion, volleyball tournaments and practices all over the place, and teachers dumping tons of homework every night. I planned out the story already though, so I know where this is heading. Please remember to review because you guys inspire me to keep writing! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. I just like to imagine that I do.

Chapter 4- Party

Nessie's seventh birthday arrived all too soon for my liking, as well as Edward's. We felt cheated out of our daughter's life. Normal parents had eighteen years to raise their kids, and we only had seven. Nevertheless, the day had arrived.

Alice finally let us in on her plans. Let's just say that Alice planned the party as only Alice could, which meant all out.

I stepped into the living room of the main house to find it already completely decorated, even though the party was not supposed to start until the evening. Purple balloons (Nessie's favorite color) were everywhere, along with bowls of lilies (both Nessie's and my favorite flower) spread around the room. The room was scented with freesia, orange blossoms, lilac, and roses. The same scent from my wedding. A table was set up next to the piano. Nothing, except a white linen cloth, was on the table. Yet. I knew in a few hours, it would be covered in mountains of gifts.

The party was to start at exactly six o'clock. This way, the sun would be setting over the horizon, so no vampires would sparkle and every guest would be more comfortable.

Carmen, Elezear, Kate, Garrett, and Tanya had arrived the previous night, and Nahuel and the Amazonians (Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri) were set to arrive in the afternoon. Rosalie was out taking Nessie shopping, so Nessie would not find out about the party. All she knew was that the Denali's were just visiting and nothing special was planned. Jacob was down in La Push getting the pack together and ready for the party.

Alice had warned Edward and me not to try to help her set up anything for this evening, unless we wanted to be tortured with shopping trips for the rest of our existences. That was enough to keep me away. One thing I learned since I married Edward was that you never ever mess with Alice when she is planning a party. Especially when she cannot see half of it because of wolves and an unknown species to her (the half-vampire hostess).

So, thanks to Alice, Edward and I had absolutely nothing to do all day. Usually we were grateful for do-nothing days, but this was not one of them. Both Edward and I dreaded this day for we did not want to see our little baby go.

"Bella, love. What are you thinking about so deeply?" Edward asked me, interrupting my little daydream of what would be to come. It was more of a nightmare for me, though.

"Oh, nothing really. Just the future. What are we going to do now Edward?" I asked and pulled back my shield. It was not a matter I wished to say aloud.

"Bella. Everything will be fine. Even better than fine. Superb, really. Nessie's a full-grown girl now. It's not up to us anymore what she does."

"I know, but hearing those words of Nessie being a full-grown girl now just throw me off."

"What do you say to a quick trip to the meadow behind the cottage? It will get our mind off things."

"That sounds nice, but I'm not sure if even that would clear my mind right now," I sighed.

Edward pulled me into his arms and held me close to his chest. His chin was on the top of my head, while his arms were slung around my waist. Gently, barely putting any pressure, he kissed the top of my head. It was clearly an attempt to dazzle me.

Edward chuckled at my thought. "Come on, let's go. I'm sure there's something I can do for you," he laughed.

I immediately caught on to his lead. "I'm sure there is. And I know exactly what I can do for you in return."

--------------------------------That evening--------------------------------

We went back to our cottage an hour before we would have to leave for the main house. Alice had already put our outfits for the night on our bed. Of course, she would make sure that I was wearing an outfit that I would never approve of. On the bed lay a sleeveless silk chiffon dress in Edward's favorite color on me, a deep navy blue, with a white pearl necklace along with three-inch white stiletto heels that tied around the ankles. Alice overdid herself. Again. Next to my new dress lay Edward's outfit, one of my favorites on him. It was a pair of navy jeans and a pale beige pullover. I thought it was unfair of Alice to make me all dressed up when Edward got to dress casually.

I took in a deep breath and changed quickly into the ensemble. I did not even bother looking in the mirror. I would rather not know what I looked like.

"Are you ready to go now, love? May I mention you are stunning, as usual?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, I'm ready now. And you look pretty dashing yourself," I laughed.

"Nothing can compare to you, though."

"You're very biased. Anyway, let's go. It's time to get this party over with."

"I'm sure it will be just fine, love. Alice has everything planned out perfectly and precisely."

"I do not doubt Alice. I just have this premonition as if something is going to go wrong."

Edward did not respond as we left the cottage, walking towards the main house.

I just could not shake off this feeling that someone was going to get hurt tonight.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry I have not updated in so long. I recently just got back from a trip to France and now am overloaded with homework after spring break. To top it off, I have increased volleyball practices and tournaments.

I'll try to update soon though. Hopefully by next week. I have half of the next chapter written, but I'm not done yet, because it's a pretty long chapter.

Please remember to review the previous chapters. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Surprises

As we walked into the main house, everybody was scrambling all over the living room. Apparently, Alice was still barking out orders to set up the last final preparations for the party.

"Emmett, where are you? Stop hiding, and get your butt over here to blow up these balloons!"

"B-b-but Alice, I've already blown up 100 balloons. I can't do anymore! I'm done!" Emmett whined.

"Too bad! We need more balloons!" Alice chimed.

"Jasper! Can you come here, darling? I need you to set up these snacks!"

"Rosalie! Can you set up a playlist? Oh wait, never mind, Edward is here!"

Yeah, it was a mess. The guests were casually seated around the couches, looking a little anxious and frantic. They were probably scared to be put to work by Alice. When she wants something, you could not deny her. You had to do what she said. Alice was very, very good at persuasion.

Edward groaned as Alice passed him what she had previously picked. There were at least four hundred CD's in her hands. I rubbed his back in circles. Alice apparently had decided to not let me work on any of the preparations, since she did not want to let me in on any of the details. I was thankful for this, but I also was a little peeved. The entire family was in on the party, except for me. Even the guests knew more than I did. Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, and Nahuel were going to set up the decorations; Carmen, Elezear, Kate, Tanya, Garrett, and the pack were getting the food. Carmen, Elezear, Kate, Tanya, and Garrett definitely needed the help of the pack to pick out food, considering they could not taste what they were buying. Edward had music, and the rest of my family was in charge of coordinating what everybody was getting Nessie. That left me in the dust.

At least I had convinced Edward of our present for Nessie. He originally had wanted to get her a car and a driver's license, but I convinced him to let Nessie attend school with us in January. That took a lot of convincing for Edward to give in.

The party began at exactly six o'clock. Jacob took Nessie to the reservation while the rest of us were setting up. There, the pack threw their own small party to make it seem like we had nothing planned. When our guest of honor arrived, Nessie was completely stunned upon walking into the big house.

"Who-what-wait when? How?" she struggled to form coherent sentences.

"We were all in this, sweetheart. Happy birthday!" Edward beamed proudly of his now fully-grown daughter. I was thrilled to see my baby so grown up, but I was also sad to let her go. I knew Jacob was soon going to take her away and sweep her off her feet in her own love story, almost as magical as Edward's and mine. Almost. I doubted anything could be as magical as my happily ever after.

"Wow. Um. I'm speechless. Thanks everybody!" Nessie chirped.

"No problem, angel. Why don't we go have dinner now, and then you can open your presents?" I asked.

"Presents? You mean there's more?"

"What do you mean more? We haven't given you anything yet," I said in a confusing tone. Edward grunted, so I guessed that Jacob had already given her quite a bunch of presents already at the smaller party.

"Oh, Jacob got me a ton of stuff. A tote, a gift card, a picture frame, a headband, and look, he even got me this bracelet. It comes with this wooden wolf charm. Jake said he made it himself! Isn't that right, Jakey? It's awesome, I know."

I had to laugh at Nessie's enthusiasm. "I can imagine. Jake made me a bracelet just like that. You must be starving, let's go eat."

"Sure thing!"

After the pack and Nessie finished eating, Nessie began to open presents. Unsurprisingly, Alice and Jasper together bought Nessie a new wardrobe with a chest of drawers. Rosalie and Esme made a scrapbook of Nessie's rushed childhood with all of the pictures they took. Alice also chipped in with scraps of Nessie's clothes from when she was younger. Emmett and Carlisle got her a new laptop and a set of books for her personal library. The Amazonians made Nessie a handmade necklace of Southern American flowers. Carmen, Elezear, Kate, Tanya, and Garrett all chipped in to get her a brand new iPod video. Nahuel made Nessie a bracelet of his native flowers, as well.

Once all of the presents were opened, Kate and Garrett decided to make an announcement to all of us. I had no idea what they could say, but Alice was jumping up and down, and Edward was beaming, so I could tell it had to be really good news.

"Ok, everybody, settle down. You all know that Garrett and I have been together for a while now. Well...." Kate started, before taking an unnecessary breath of air.

"You're engaged!" Alice chirped.

"Way to ruin the surprise Alice," Kate laughed.

Everybody's jaws dropped. We could all see this coming eventually, but we never would have been able to imagine Kate getting married. She was the one who was looking forward to love the least.

"Wow, Kate! That is amazing! We're all so happy for you and Garrett both!" Nessie gushed, as she jumped up and hugged Kate. I was next to hug her.

Edward high-fived Garrett.

"Thanks guys. Kate and I both decided to have the ceremony somewhere in this area, so you all can come, if you want," Garrett humbly spoke.

"Of course we will be there for you both," I nodded, along with the rest of the guests.

"Bella and I have a surprise as well, except this one is for Nessie," Edward started.

"Yes, Edward and I have both agreed on this. Nessie, you have to listen to everything we say without interrupting, since there are rules to what we're about to offer," I started to explain.

"We think that you could come to school with us in the spring with the rest of the family," Edward explained.

"Oh my gosh! Really!? I would love to! I can't wait! I'm already excited to go! I'll actually have a normal life!" Nessie squealed with excitement.

"Now, Nessie, hold on. There are rules to this," I warned her.

"I know, I know. But I'll be okay with whatever you want me to do. I just want to go so badly!" she protested.

"Okay, then. Edward and I have already come up with a story that would explain the resemblance and living situation. You will be Edward's niece and are staying with us because a drunk driver killed your parents," I started.

"Also, at least one family member will be with you at all times, so you will never be alone in your classes, just in case," Edward added.

"And you cannot go to any parties without us, either," I explained.

"Okay, that sounds easy enough. I can't wait! I am so excited! This will be amazing!" she squealed as she jumped up to hug Edward and me. "Thank you so so so so much! It will be perfect! I promise."

"We're glad you like the idea," Edward smiled.

"Jake, can you believe it? I'll actually get to be normal. Somewhat, at least," she gushed over to Jacob.

"Yeah, perfect," Jacob sighed. Unlike everybody else in the room, Jacob was not happy with this news. He had an expression on his face as if he was going to change to a wolf from his anger.

"Jake, why don't you come with us too? Would that be okay, Mom and Dad?"

"Don't bother asking. I'm not going with you," Jake retorted at Nessie with disgust in his tone.

"What? What do you mean? Why not?" Nessie stumbled for words. Confusion and hurt crossed her face. Jacob's words even stung me after he said them.

"I don't want to," Jacob said as he stormed out of the house.

"Can you excuse me? I need to go to my room for a second," Nessie asked, trying to hold back her tears. I saw two slip out of the corner of her eye.

We didn't have time to respond, for she ran out of the living room.

"What just happened?" I asked. I was probably just as confused as Nessie was.

"I don't know, but Jacob will pay," Edward vehemently whispered.


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: None of these characters are mine. All belong to the genius, Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 6- Shock

I felt so bad for Nessie. She was such a good girl, and now my little baby had her heart broken on what was supposed to be one of the most special days of her life. I hated Jacob for hurting her.

After Jacob left, Nessie locked herself in her room. We all could hear her sobs. It broke my nonbeating heart to see her in pain.

"Edward, what should we do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. His last thoughts were still of loving Nessie, so I don't understand why he left like that."

"Is he trying to protect her from something that we don't know about? Or what is it that made him leave?"

"I told you, Bella. I don't know. He just got really upset out of nowhere. He pretty much snapped right after learning of our offer for Ness."

"I just don't understand. Did you hear where he went?"

"He's still not sure where he's going. He's in a car just driving around, at the moment. I can't see any borders or significant landmarks."

So that's it. Jacob just left after all this time with Ness. I couldn't believe it. I was so stunned at Jacob's actions that I didn't hear Ness come down and stand in front of us.

"Mom, Dad. Is there any way that I can find Jake and talk to him?" she asked through her now ending sniffles. Her hair was tied into a huge messy knot on the top of her head, and her eyes were now dry but extremely red from her crying.

"Sweetie, I don't know exactly where he is. And I'm not sure if now is a good time to talk to him," Edward explained.

"I think I might know where he is. We had a spot where we always talked when we were upset with something," she protested.

"I don't know..." Edward sighed.

"I think that would be okay," I protested.

"What? No. Jacob's upset right now, so he should be left alone; he most likely can't control himself either," Edward argued.

"They need to sort things out right now, Edward. Before any misunderstandings arise. There's no point in putting it off," I disagreed.

"Fine, but someone needs to go with you," Edward finally agreed.

"Can Seth go? I think I might need another werewolf there. Jake tends to listen to them more. Seth will get Jake's attention for me," Nessie pleaded.

"Sure, sweetie. Whatever you need to do," I tried to comfort her. I knew what it was like to lose the love of your life, the reason for your existence. I didn't want it to happen to Nessie, for something as stupid as this argument was based upon.

"Thanks, Momma," she sighed.

Edward sighed, too, and walked out of the room. I decided to follow him; I could tell that something was bothering him, something more than just Nessie talking to Jacob.

---------------------------------------Nessie's POV-----------------------------------------

I left the house and ran to Jake and my special spot. It was a white tree log on the beach. We always sat there when either one of us was upset. It did not surprise me to find Jake there.

"Jake, I'm sorry for whatever I did or said that made you upset. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. Or...upset you...or anything. I thought that you would be happy that you got to see me and spend time with me away from our family," I stumbled for words, as I sat down on the tree log. I still didn't look at him; I simply stared down at my hands.

"Ness, it's nothing that you did. It's more like I'm mad at myself," he sighed, taking me into his arms. As nice as it was to think that he wasn't mad at me, I couldn't believe it. Not after the way he completely rejected me. Not after the way he stormed out of the house.

"Like I've never heard that one before," I muttered under my breath.

"No, no, Nessie, trust me. Don't blame yourself. I swear it's my fault. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I don't know what came over me."

"I still think it's my fault," I whispered very quietly.

"Just like your mom," he mumbled so low under his breath that it was hard for me to hear. I wasn't even sure I heard that right. I passed it off since I wasn't even sure that I got it right.

"Nessie, it's hard for me to even explain why I reacted like that," he continued, pausing for a minute. "Something just set me off. Your parents completely surprised me with that offer. I thought their surprise was something totally different, like a car or something. When I heard how excited you were, for some reason, I thought that there was another reason why you wanted to go. Like if you wanted to meet other guys...to replace me or something. If you ever changed your mind about me, I would let you go, since your happiness matters most, but I would be devastated. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Aw, Jake. How could you ever think that? I love you, with all of my heart. I want to go to school so I can have a somewhat more normal life. And it gives more chances to spend time together away from the rest of our family," I said, now content. "I would never change my mind about you. And stop worrying about losing me. It's not going to happen."

"I know. I was stupid to think it. But things happen, so you never know. There's always a chance..."

"Jake. Trust me, nothing's going to change anything. I have loved you, I love you now, and I will always love you. I can't imagine life without you."

"Thank you, honey. I have something to tell you, though, and it's kind of important. I don't know how you'll handle it."

"You can tell me anything, Jake."

"Well...umm...I don't know how to start."

"Just spit it out, Jake. I can handle anything. Is it good news or bad news or is it surprising? Does it have to do with me? You? My parents? The wolves? What is it? Come on, I'm like dieing here."

"Well, it's me and you. It depends how you see it, if it's good or bad. It surprised everybody, when they found out."

"Wait, so everybody knows, except me?"

"Yeah...I guess. They've known for a while though. About seven years. Actually exactly seven years. Okay, I'm just going to say it. I wanted to find a perfect way and time to tell you, but there just isn't any perfect way or time. Nessie, on the day you were born, I imprinted on you."

I was stunned. Stupefied. Shocked. A little irritated that nobody told me this before. I couldn't find words to speak.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. Ness, are you okay? You don't look too good."

"Give me a minute," I managed to gasp. A million questions were spinning through my head. Why was this kept from me my whole life? That was the main question. But I still didn't have the ability to speak, so I just sat there, waiting for my mind to actually be able to understand what was happening.

It's not like this fact changed anything. I still loved Jake, and he still loved me. If he imprinted on me on the day I was born, then he was still the same person I've known my whole life. This news changed nothing at all, yet it changed everything at the same time.

If Jake didn't tell me this before, what else could he be keeping secret?

This new fact was the biggest of both of our lives, and he didn't tell me. It broke my heart that he was just telling me this, after seven years of opportunities.

All of these thoughts seemed to take hours of processing in my head, but it really only took less than a minute.

"Jake, I honestly don't know what to say. I love you, but I have to leave. I need some time to think this through. I still love you, I do, but don't try to contact me until I get back to you."

And then I left.

A/N again: I'm sorry that it took so long to update before. School and volleyball and trying to maintain a social life was crazy for me in May and June, but now that it's summer, I should be able to update much more frequently, and hopefully I'll have longer chapters too. I'm still on target for where I'm taking this story, so that's good.

Anyway, please hit the green button below and review! It means the world to writers when people review, whether you hate or love it. It helps them write better! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Thanks!


End file.
